


Hot Coffee and Ancient Chairs

by Tarlan



Series: Hold Your Breath [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's glad Rodney knows how to hold his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Coffee and Ancient Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> LJ fanfic100 prompt 060. Drink.

Jack watched the coffee cup as it moved back and forward carelessly without a single drop spilling over the edge. He'd seen pilots with nerves of steel and hands as steady as a rock unable to keep their coffee in a cup during slow maneuvers. McKay, however, seemed to have the balance of a circus acrobat where that damn coffee was concerned.

The elevator rocked from side to side as it descended, and that black coffee swirled around the mug, counterbalanced almost intuitively by the scientist who talked non-stop about ZPMs and control chairs and drones and air force pilots with mutant genes who just had to touch things.

Jack winced at that remark because, although McKay might have seemingly forgotten his presence, Daniel had not, and he figured the kick was well deserved after all the inappropriate touching he'd done on their many missions. Not that Daniel was any sort of saint in that department either, or Carter come to think of it.

Talking of inappropriate touching though....did McKay just grope his ass?

The very thought sent the wrong pulse racing through him. Instead of mock outrage, his cock twitched with renewed interest, eyes focusing on that wide, talented mouth and recalling other inappropriate touching.

Don't think about the mouth, he begged silently.

"So yet another idiot has the Ancient gene but no way is Sheppard or any other ATA gene carrier superior. Certainly I'm not going to bow down and worship the ground--"

Daniel interrupted McKay's flow mid-rant. "Rodney, you'd go down on your knees for anyone who could work the chair."

McKay spluttered at the innuendo and Jack almost choked as he swallowed the wrong way. Memories of McKay moaning about his knees both before and after giving him the best blow job of his entire existence, came hurtling back, and this time his cock did sit up and take notice. He recalled every lick and suck as McKay demonstrated a stunning ability to talk and blow at the same time, sending the most amazing sensations vibrating through him until his orgasm shook him the rest of the way apart.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to surreptitiously adjust himself in his pants and almost flushing in embarrassment when he caught Daniel's all-knowing eye.

Damn! He couldn't get away with anything, and judging by the heat suffusing his cheeks and the coffee now dripping down the front of his orange fleece, neither could McKay.

END


End file.
